


El primero que no frene tus locuras

by BilingualShipper



Series: (Quiero ser) Todas tus primeras veces [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Meetings, Gen, Light Angst, bokuto-centric, first year bokuto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Podría esperarse que Bokuto tuviera muchos amigos desde siempre, pero la verdad era que ninguno era capaz de acompañarlo cuando sus peculiaridades salían a la luz. ¿Cuándo iba a encontrar a esa persona que no se avergonzaría ni lo detendría en esos momentos?





	El primero que no frene tus locuras

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi contribución a la convocatoria fanficker del grupo de Facebook Haikyuu Yaoi. El tema era primeras veces de Bokuto, y por supuesto que aprovecharía tal oportunidad para escribir una de las ideas que tenía para esta serie. Se supone que escogí Primer Mejor Amigo, pero fue más por no dar un tema tan raro como el del título (? También se suponía que me tocaba publicar esto anteayer, solo que se me fue el internet (y sigue sin regresar) justo cuando estaba terminando de escribir esto.
> 
> Bokuroo es uno de esos pocos ships que puedo ver sin problemas como una OTP y como una BrOTP, así que si ven que luego publico un Bokuroo como pareja, no se extrañen (?

Más que atraer, su personalidad solía alejar a las personas de él en el pasado. Un chico que se la pasaba de vociferación en vociferación —aunque se excusara en que ese era el tono natural de su voz— y de broma en broma no era lo que todos querían alrededor, aparentemente. Sí, había que admitir que sus ocurrencias eran entretenidas y provocaban risas en quien las cachara, pero un chiste repetido perdía la gracia. Nadie reiría con la misma intensidad que en la primera vez, a nadie le impactaría tanto una noticia como en el momento en que se enteró de ella, nadie volvería a sorprenderse como antes con el giro inesperado de una historia que veía de nuevo. Así pasaba con Bokuto, solo que él no era ese espectador que ya no era impresionable: él era el factor en juego.

No lo tomaban en serio. Así como nadie le hacía caso a un conocido mentiroso, nadie le prestaba real atención a quien solía montar un espectáculo por nimiedades. En la perspectiva del resto, Bokuto no era más que el payaso de la clase; un bufón que los proclamados reyes del salón explotaban a su antojo sin que este se percatara de la manipulación, ya que solo le interesaba sacarles risas a los demás sin importar el desgaste que le conllevase.

De hecho, en su inocencia temprana, pensaba que aquellos que solo lo buscaban para hacerles carcajear eran sus amigos. No sospecharía de las cosas extrañas que le obligarían a hacer, solo debían decirle lo divertido que era y se olvidaba de todo; esa burla llegaba a sus oídos como un aplauso. ¿Qué iba a saber de la malicia a esa edad? Creía tener el más grande grupo de amistades cuando, en realidad, era prácticamente inexistente para los más apegados a la definición de «amigo».

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que esos «amigos» salían sin él, que no lo acompañaban a comer en los recesos, que no lo escogían para los equipos en Educación Física —a pesar de parecer tener cierto talento—, que no lo invitaban a sus cumpleaños y menos lo integraban a sus trabajos grupales de la escuela que comenzó a percatarse de que algo no iba bien. ¿No se suponía que los amigos estaban ahí para apoyarlo en lo que fuera? ¿En las buenas y en las malas, así como en los matrimonios pero sin la parte donde se besaban y todo tan era formal que hasta el apellido compartían?

Por fin estar consciente de la situación cortó un montón de lazos raídos con muchas personas. No se libró de todos sus problemas, claro, pero algo más de calma había en sus días ahora que no tenía que atender peticiones ridículas de burlistas. Ese fue el primero de varios años en los que sus amigos fueron más legítimos, mas todavía no tan leales; había veces en que le daban la espalda y lo desconocían si consideraban que había hecho algo demasiado penoso.

Era un patrón que parecía no tener fin. Cada nuevo año escolar, cada nueva escuela, cada nueva sección; cada quien que se volvía lo suficientemente cercano a él no iba más allá de lo considerado adecuado, en el sentido que era abandonado en el instante que llamase atención de más en público. Otro problema eran sus cambios de ánimo repentinos; esos no eran a propósito — _nada_ era del todo intencional—, ¿por qué querría él entrar en ese modo? Nadie sabía hacerse cargo de lo que le originaban y decidían dejárselo a sus padres, ellos de seguro estarían acostumbrados. Así no era divertido.

Esperaba que esa cinta acabase al empezar la preparatoria. Se uniría a un club deportivo, quizás esa era la manera correcta de descargar su energía; además, los deportistas solían ser populares, ¿no? Lo rodearía un montón de gente, incluso atraería chicas, y si lograba figurar entre los titulares —mejor, ser la estrella del equipo—, todo se multiplicaría por ser así de genial. Una de esas tantas personas debería de convertirse en un buen amigo.

Solo fueron suposiciones. Sus compañeros de clase estaban bien, en realidad, ya tendría tiempo de relacionarse con ellos. El club de voleibol era fuerte, lleno de chicos talentosos, exigente; difícilmente dejarían jugar a uno de primero tan pronto.

Y en eso sí tuvo la razón. Fukurodani no era cualquier equipo, sus miembros eran tan fuertes que no necesitaban a los novatos. Pasaron semanas y lo más cerca que estuvo de un partido fueron las prácticas de tres contra tres entre ellos mismos; de resto, Bokuto y todos los nuevos se quedaban en la banca. Era tan frustrante, ellos parecían divertirse mientras él solo recogía balones o cambiaba los números del marcador. Claro, también estaban los calentamientos y el refuerzo de movimientos básicos; nada más complicado, nada de estrategias.

Estas personas tampoco sabían lidiar con su ánimo cambiante. Ni siquiera el consejero estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. Ocurrían si no le permitían jugar, ocurrían si jugaba; ya hasta pensarían si existía algo que lo mantuviera contento. Varios evitaban practicar con él para no ser los desencadenantes de otra pena, otros no aguantaban su aparente necesidad de vociferar repetitivos «hey» o su búsqueda de halagos. De repente, la costumbre fue hallar una manera de rematar por cuenta propia.

Por cosas así, no tenía una mayor expectativa el día que Nekoma fue a tener un partido de práctica contra ellos. Sería lo mismo de siempre: todo quedaría en manos de los de segundo y tercero; el resto estaría ahí con órdenes de prestar mucha atención, porque viendo competencias era que podían aprender y adoptar nuevos movimientos. Sería como ver una película en clase: se suponía que iba a entretenerse, pero luego vendría tarea.

Y otra vez tuvo razón. Sus compañeros de primer año estaban junto a él en la banca, además de unos pocos de segundo que podían llegar a entrar a la cancha como reemplazos. ¿Realmente tendría que esperar todo un año antes de participar en algo real? Era injusto y una enorme prueba a su paciencia el ver cómo los mayores se lucían. Deseaba estar ahí y brillar como la estrella. _Ansiaba_ ser la estrella, ¿cómo lograrlo sin probar su suerte con los rivales? De este modo, lo único que lograría sería hartarse.

Después de dos sets, el partido iba empatado. Comenzaron los intercambios en ambos equipos. Cómo le habría encantado al menos ser parte de los que podrían ser seleccionados. Notó que Nekoma había cambiado a uno de sus bloqueadores. Lo único que le había llamado la atención era el cabello de ese chico, ¿sería un intento fallido de un peinado o de verdad quería ese resultado? No era que se le viera mal, de hecho, creía que era extrañamente genial, solo que dudaba que alguien diera con ese estilo a propósito.

—Qué envidia, él es de primero.

Ni siquiera se fijó en quién lo dijo. ¿Cómo que ese muchacho era de primero? ¿Nekoma sí permitía que sus nuevos integrantes participaran en los juegos? ¿Se había equivocado al escoger a qué escuela ir? Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, pero sí que podía indignarse…

—Bokuto, mantén la calma. —Una mano en su hombro congeló los celos que empezaban a burbujear en su interior—. Es probable que ese chico lleve jugando voleibol desde antes.

Esa era una buena excusa.

A mitad del set admitió que era un buen bloqueador. ¿Sería capaz de detener sus remates? Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad, lo probaría ahora mismo. Luego de la segunda mitad del set, Fukurodani marcó el punto ganador. Aquellos en la cancha celebraban, unos cuantos en la banca se veían emocionados, él no podía sentir esa alegría por completo. Una victoria en la que no había aportado nada era algo vacía para él, solo le informaba que contaba con un equipo lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a otro. Se alegraba por ellos, mas no era una felicidad tan propia.

Aún era temprano, así que los chicos de Nekoma que todavía tenían energía —más algunos que se quedaron sentados todo ese tiempo— pedían revancha. Su insistencia no fue en vano, los entrenadores se la concedieron con la condición de que fuese un juego de reservas contra reservas, la mínima cantidad de titulares participando. ¿Sería esta su oportunidad por fin?

—Como algunos tendrán que repetir, descansemos un rato. Los que no jugaron, calienten.

¡Era su oportunidad! Bokuto se levantó de inmediato y buscó con quién practicar, pero nadie parecía estar dispuesto a integrarlo en su grupo, y si alguien lo veía como queriendo invitarlo, notaba que alguien más —uno de segundo— le hacía señales para que olvidara esa idea. Si los mayores lo estaban saboteando, no había mucho que pudiese hacer más que ir por su cuenta; mas no le apetecía calentar en solitario habiendo tanta gente en el gimnasio.

—Hey, tú. —Escuchó una voz desconocida a sus espaldas. No creyó que fuese con él, así que siguió de largo—. Es contigo, el de Fukurodani.

Bokuto frenó en seco. No había ningún otro chico de su escuela desocupado; tenía que ser él, ¿no? Volteó un poco titubeado, sin saber exactamente a quién mirar, señalándose con el dedo.

—¿Yo?

—Claro que tú.

—¡Ah, era _cabello raro_! —susurró.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti. —O eso fue lo que creyó, porque una respuesta así solo significaba que lo había escuchado—. ¿Quieres practicar bloqueos con nosotros?

—¡¿Puedo ser el rematador?! Espera, ¿no importa que sea de otro equipo?

—Por eso es que quiero que practiques con nosotros, necesito probar una fuerza desconocida.

—¿Eso no sería trampa antes del partido? —Frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza.

—Te lo dije, no iba a caer. —Uno de los chicos que no había jugado antes le dio dos palmadas en la espalda al otro.

—¡No puedo practicar bloqueos con solo un líbero y un rematador! —le reclamó al que suponía que era el líbero, ahora que había dicho sus posiciones—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bokuto Koutarou.

—Bokuto, supongo que eres rematador. —Asintió—. No es algo que puedas practicar bien solo. Por lo que vi, los mayores no te quieren mucho.

—¡Hey…!

—Pero yo puedo ayudarte a que te quieran —se apuró en decir al ver que el chico iba a estallarle en la cara.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Y esas palabras actuaron como un domador. Las cejas casi juntas de Bokuto se elevaron cómicamente.

—Tú eres el que sabe por qué no te quieren. —Se encogió de hombros. Vio que el líbero, según suponía, llevó una mano a su frente—. Soy tan bueno que haré lo que se te ocurra para acomodarlo. Todo, menos fallar a propósito —aclaró.

—Entonces… —Se acercó lo suficiente para solo tener que murmurar. Se aseguró de que nadie que conociera estuviera alrededor y le contó su idea. El supuesto líbero puso una cara rara, el otro chico arqueó una ceja con cierta sonrisilla que no sabía si catalogarla como incrédula.

—Trato hecho. —Las reacciones de los otros dos, sobre todo la del más bajo, merecían risas—. Soy Kuroo Tetsurou, por cierto.

Su práctica comenzó. Iban más o menos parejos, misma cantidad de remates y bloqueos exitosos. La siguiente vez que un remate no pudo ser frenado, el balón rebotó tan fuerte que irrumpió el calentamiento de otro grupo.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡¿Vieron eso?!

—¡Casi me cae en la cabeza, idiota! —gritó la casi víctima del potente rebote, mas fue ignorada.

—¡Hacía mucho que no veía algo así! —Kuroo exclamó, emocionado—. ¡Eres el rematador más fuerte que me he encontrado, Bokuto!

—¡Soy el mejor, hey, hey, hey! —Alzó los puños al aire.

—¡Espero que nuestros bloqueadores estén bien, porque sino nos marcará muchos puntos!

—¡Seré la estrella de este partido!

—¿Oyeron? ¡Nos tenemos que cuidar!

—¡Seré im…!

—¡¿Pueden parar, ustedes dos?! ¡Nos desconcentran! —se quejó uno de Fukurodani.

—Oye, Bokuto —Kuroo murmuró bastante de cerca—, ¿no será por eso que no te quieren? Tu equipo parece serio, quizás solo quieren algo más de sil…

—¡Haré otro remate igual para que lo vean! —Se alejó un poco y se puso en posición—. ¡Kuroo, ¿listo para otro desafío?!

«¡Termina de escucharme aunque sea, idiota!».

—¿Crees que voy a fallar otro remate igual? —Sonrió de lado.

—¿Me estás retando? —Arqueó las cejas.

—Tú me retaste a mí.

—¡Ya verás que no podrás pararme!

—¡Y tú ya verás que no fallaré dos veces! ¡Yaku, levántale el balón!

El líbero —al fin pudo confirmarlo—, quien estaba sirviendo de armador en ese momento, le dirigió una mala mirada a Kuroo por un segundo antes de pasarle la pelota a Bokuto. A diferencia del último, este remate cayó más suave porque su trayectoria no fue del todo limpia.

—¡No la paraste! —Bokuto sacó el pecho, orgulloso de haber cumplido con parte de su palabra.

—Pero la toqué.

—Pero igual yo habría marcado el punto.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Sí lo sé.

—No lo sabes.

—¡Que sí lo sé!

Kuroo se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, haciéndose el pensativo.

—No, no lo sabes.

—¡Que sí!

—¡Ya paren, es en serio! —Ahora fue turno del capitán de Nekoma de desesperarse—. Todo el mundo lo vio, con el escándalo que andan haciendo. Sí, Kuroo la tocó, pero creo que habría sido prácticamente imposible que alguien reaccionara a tiempo para evitar que llegara al suelo… ¡¿Y ahora por qué se están riendo?!

La pregunta fue combustible para sus carcajadas. Tal parecía que nadie se había percatado de que ese era el objetivo del plan: atraer miradas hacia ellos para que observasen las jugadas de Bokuto y, según él, descubrieran lo conveniente que sería hacerlo participar más.

—No puedo creer que cayeran —dijo Kuroo, casi inentendible por la risa. De verdad pensaba que el truco iba a salir mal, que solo conseguiría más molestias; pero sonaba divertido y solo por eso accedió.

—Soy un genio —soltó también a punto de ser indescifrable.

—No, en realidad eres un idiota, pero de alguna manera funciona.

—¡Hey!

—Por favor, alguien anuncie que el segundo juego está por empezar antes de que estos dos empeoren.

—Es una bendición que estos dos no hayan coincidido en la misma escuela. —Un par de segundo año conversaba con sílabas arrastradas.

—Bokuto encontró a alguien que le sigue el juego, ¿ah?

Podría ser un dolor de cabeza para el resto, pero ese fue el día en que Bokuto por fin halló a alguien que no frenaba sus extravagancias: se unía a ellas.


End file.
